


If the World Was Ending

by smol_android_viking



Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Stucky - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_android_viking/pseuds/smol_android_viking
Summary: The world is ending. That’s it. There’s no stopping it. No prevention. Nothing can be done. The Avengers have saved New York and maybe even America before but the World is too big and too vast and there isn’t enough time. But that doesn’t mean they won’t try. They should be taking the time they have—They have approximately three days til Ragnorok—to do what they’ve always wanted to do, say what they’ve always meant to say, tell their secrets and ask their questions. Because this is it. Three days. Anything you gotta say, say it now. So Steve is determined to finally tell Bucky. Finally tell Bucky he loves him. He’s waited too long. They’ve lost so much time. He needs Bucky to know. And he needs to know Bucky loves him too. He’s let too many opportunities slip away. He could’ve been with the man he loved for years, decades even. He’s not waiting another moment. He can’t afford to wait any longer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	If the World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for the record   
> thor is the king of asgard and lives on asgard. tony is alive. natasha is alive. thanos is defeated. set in 2030. steve never went back to peggy. steve and bucky both have feelings but haven’t admitted it because they are dum dum.   
> the world is ending.

The world is ending. The. World. Is. Ending. That’s it. There’s no stopping it. No prevention. **Nothing** can be done. The Avengers have saved New York and maybe even America before but the World is too _**big**_ and too vast and there isn’t enough _time_. But that doesn’t mean they won’t try. They should be taking the time they have—They have approximately a week days til Ragnorok—to do what they’ve always wanted to do, say what they’ve always meant to say, tell their secrets and ask their questions. Because this is it. Three days. Anything you gotta say, say it now.

So Steve is determined to finally tell Bucky. Finally tell Bucky he loves him. Loves him more than a friend. More than a brother. Tell him he loves him m Re than wordscan express. Loves him no matter what. Unconditionally. Hopelessly devoted. That he’ll always have faith in Bucky. Tell Buck he means everything to Steve. He’s the love of Steve’s life. He’s waited too long. They’ve lost so much time. He needs Bucky to know. And he needs to know Bucky loves him too. He’s let too many opportunities slip away. He could’ve been with the man he loved for years, decades even. He’s not waiting another moment. He can’t afford to wait any longer.

Steve has been hiding his feelings for 100 years. He should’ve done something about them long ago. Maybe not when he was the skinny, sickly little boy in brooklyn. Maybe not when he got all beefed up, because it was still illegal and they’d have no privacy and he knew it wasn’t a matter of looks. They couldn’t have really been together. Maybe if they had been they wouldn’t have died. That didn’t make much sense but Steve knew everything affected something. They could’ve won the war and then moved in together and... but no. Because it wasn’t safe or acceptable, hell it wasn’t even legal. Neither was half of what Steve had done and seen for that matter.

But after they defeated Thanos and everybody was snapped back and bucky was healthy and stable and they lived on the same floor of the avengers tower. There was no reason they couldn’t be together then. But now, now that they had a week, he needed to tell Bucky. He needed Bucky to know. 

But he needs to find the right moment. The right time and place. But of course it can’t be that easy. Steve knows they can’t fix it. He understands this. He just wants to spend his time with Bucky and finally tell him how he feels. Tony, on the other hand, never being satisfied, insists they fight. It’s ridiculous. It’s absurd. It’s a lost cause. He almost laughs when Tony tells him they’re gonna fight. He almost says no. But there’s a part of him that knows they have to. Deep down he knows it’s the right thing to do and he feels the need to fight. He knows he has to. Who was he kidding? He gravitated towards the fight. He couldn’t keep himself away from it. He hoped he’d get his moment with Bucky but he doubted it. Steve was pissed. He just wanted to spend his last week with the love of his life.

Of course not. He was a hero. Heroes don’t get a happily ever after. Heroes don’t get to have families or stable lives. Heroes are never retired or on break. It was a full time job. Suddenly Steve wished he wasn’t an Avenger. Wished he wasn’t a hero. Wished he served in the military and maybe even died serving. Wished he could be with Bucky, or better yet, never had feelings for Bucky. He wished he didn’t love Bucky. He wished he didn’t care so much about people. He wished he didn’t always wanna help people. He wished he hadn’t been brought back. He wished he had been born healthy and normal. He wished he could’ve loved Peggy and been heterosexual and just been content with Peggy and settle down with her instead of being hopelessly in love with his best friend.

But here he was. A hero who everybody depended on and expected to save the day. In love with his best friend. His best friend, the supposed sociopath, murderer, assassin, mentally unstable homosexual disaster. Everything was so fucked up. He shouldn’t be in this situation but he was. And he had to fight. He hoped Bucky would be called upon as well and that they could share a private moment.


End file.
